


Heavenly/Hellish Affection

by YunaBlaze



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Comfort, Demon Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/pseuds/YunaBlaze
Summary: Ever heard of this one? An angel, a human and a demon sharing an apartment. Where does that lead?
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Heavenly/Hellish Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



When someone died, people often said that they either ended up going to Heaven or Hell...

Except for some special cases, such as one Gavin Reed...

Three years ago, Detective Gavin Reed was found shot in the chest three times near his apartment building. While on the way to the nearest hospital, hisheartbeat had slowed to a stop for 30 minutes, but by some miracles, his pulse had returned and the Detective had survived the attempt on his life. Of course, everyone had declared it as an amazing miracle, all except for the survivor himself.

Why?

Simple. Gavin had to deal with two idiots who decided to butt into his life! Oh! And did he mention that one had a damn halo on top of their head with white wings while the other had a dark scaled tail and curved horns sprouting above their ears?! NO?! WELL NOW YOU KNEW!!!

Yes, Reed had technically died that day, though his time was not up yet, according to the records from whatever divine being who overlooked the time of death of mortal beings. Honestly, the Detective was angry by the fact that whoever wrote his life’s story hadn’t decided yet whether he would go to Heaven or Hell! Hence, he ended having a guardian angel and a demon bodyguard looking after him. Apparently, they needed to take notes of his daily deeds to see if he was suited to go to Heaven or Hell.

All of this led to him having an angel and a devil for roommates...

***

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Gavin groaned as he slammed his hand over the alarm clock on his nightstand, bashing it a few more times when it refused to be silenced. The brunet groaned as he buried his face further into his pillow, wishing that he could somehow escape morning and sleep a bit more. Sadly, work and crime wouldn’t give him that luxury anytime soon. With a sigh, the Detective got up to face his day, going pretty much on automatic mode to clean up.

 _Another typical start..._ Gavin thought after he put on his usual shirt and jeans, slipping his badge on the side.

‘Good morning Gavin,’ a cheerful voice greeted him when he entered the living room.

In the kitchen stood the angelic problem of his who went by the name of Connor. The angel looked like a young man in his late twenties, with short chestnut hair and warm chocolate-coloured eyes. When Connor was in the apartment, he would retain his pure white wings and shiny halo. He honestly looked like a human shape lamp with how brightly he shone.

‘Breakfast is done and your coffee is already on the table,’ Connor informed the human cheerfully as he finished plating everything.

‘Is Nines back already?’ Gavin asked when he noticed the third plate.

As if summoned by his name, Gavin’s demonic problem entered the apartment. Unlike the angel, the demon had a stronger and taller built than his angel counterpart and cold blue eyes that could easily freeze any weak-willed individual on the spot. With a personality that was practically crafted from the coldest ice to match his intimidating structure. Nines rarely, if ever, displayed a hint of emotion.

‘Welcome back Nines,’ the angel greeted the demon with a bright smile as he approached Nines to take the coat off of his hand.

The demon nodded in thanks as he allowed his demonic features to manifest. His black-scaled tail stretched out in a cat-like manner before it settled heavily on the floor, faint bluish light emanated from the cracks of his ebony horns.

It was always something that Gavin found odd whenever the two opposing beings stood next to each other. They could easily be mistaken for twin brothers, if not for their contrasting traits. Nevertheless, the oddness was something that was nagging the Detective, seeing such coincidence was too strange to ignore. Then again, who was he to judge why God and Devil decided to put the same facial structure on their own creation?

‘Rough night I supposed?’ Gavin questioned as he sat down and started eating his share of the breakfast. It was hard to not pick up cues from the silent demon or the cheerful angel when one had been living with them for almost a year. Nines had the strange habit clamming up further when he had a bad night at work. Initially, Gavin was afraid that he was going to find bodies or something cult-like at the night club where the demon was working as a bouncer, but he was proven wrong and Nines actually kept the place and its neighbourhood clean. On a good night, Nines would verbally reply to Connor and even attempt small talks, but he would act like a complete mute when things were bad for him and even outright ignore them at times.

Nines simply nodded in response as he took his spot on the right side of Gavin while Connor took the left. Breakfast was always a quiet affair for the three of them. Perhaps both supernatural beings wanted to spare him the need to maintain conversations, knowing that he was not a morning person.

After they finished breakfast, Gavin left with Connor, leaving the demon to handle the dishes and driving the angel to his work. Initially, the human had disliked the idea of giving the angel a ride, though Connor’s coffee and sweet snacks were too good to pass. At times, Gavin wondered if the angel chose to work as a barista was less because he could help others by listening to their troubles and more for the pleasure of it. The angelic brunet always seemed happiest when he was cooking or serving something to others.

‘Thank you, Detective,’ Connor said politely when they arrived at the café.

‘You’re welcome,’ Gavin replied with a shrug. It always sounded weird in his ears whenever the angel addressed him by his title, despite the fact that he himself insisted to be called Detective when they were out in public. He did not need the gossip behind his back about sharing an apartment with two twins, and knowing Tina, she would definitely demand juicy stuff, even though his relationship with both angel and demon was purely platonic, with a HEAVY dash of RELUCTANCE.

‘I’ll see you later then,’ the angelic brunet added, smiling all ears as he left the vehicle.

Gavin gave a brief hum in response as he quickly made his way to the police station. Yeah... Their relationship was most certainly just roommates, though he wondered why he felt this weird heat on his cheeks. Maybe he was just feverish... Yes... That sounded right. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Connor always retained a smile on his face when facing a damn Grinch like him.

***

At times, the Detective felt it was almost inevitable that his work would lead him to the demon’s workplace. Perhaps he shouldn’t be surprised anymore, seeing demons and crimes practically went hand-in-hand to begin with. Nonetheless, he wished that Nines would somehow learn to lay low!

The brunet barely suppressed his sigh as he went to stand beside the quiet bouncer while the cops were sweeping the bar and gathering affidavits from the witnesses. Apparently, someone had been using the bar to secretly spread some new illicit drugs amongst its guests and Nines had given them quite a spectacular trashing.

‘Do you have to make such a huge scene?’ Gavin questioned. He didn’t really want to talk to the demon, seeing his co-workers had already got his statement and went through all the usual procedure, but he had to make sure that Nines was not doing this intentionally for fun.

‘Would you turn a blind eye when you see someone spikes another’s drink?’ Nines threw back without a blink, eyes still scanning the area like he was still working despite the fact that the bar was officially closed for the night.

‘Of course not,’ Gavin instantly retorted, thoroughly insulted by that insinuation that he would somehow ignore someone getting roofied. ‘Besides, it’s my job to stop these kinds of things. You...’

The human paused at that. Now that he thought about it a bit more. Why would a demon even stop this? Weren’t chaos and misery their favourite type of entertainment? Initially, he had brushed off Nines’ wish to work as a bouncer, because it was a place where he could easily get all those negative aspects of humanity and had only been keeping his bloodlust in check to not create unnecessary conflicts with him.

‘Demons aren’t all evil. We are just assigned to take care of the worse side of humanity,’ Nines said softly, tilting his head slightly to look down at the shorter male.

Gavin wanted to believe otherwise, though it was difficult to do such when those cold blue eyes of the demon were filled with opened honesty. This demon was really taking care of the guests and protecting them? It was such a contradicting idea. A demon was on the side of good? Weren’t these hell spawns supposed to be the incarnations of pure evil? Connor had been displaying the huge goody angel from all your typical stories about angelic beings. Nines had the brooding posture of a dangerous demon, but he hadn’t done anything relatively evil. Were demons really not as bad as the stories typically depicted them? Devils were just watchmen who looked after the sinful dead? Ugh. Just trying to wrap his head around this demonic mystery was making Gavin’s head throbbed badly.

The human looked away from the taller demon and muttered, ‘Next time, just called the police.’

‘Which I have done,’ Nines replied.

‘BEFORE you beat any of them up,’ Gavin added in exasperation.

‘Would you have done anything differently?’ the demon questioned.

Silence was the only answer.

***

Sometimes, just sometimes, Gavin couldn’t help but worried that his supernatural roommates were growing on him. Before they popped into his life, he did not really care about anything in peculiar aside from catching the bad guys and getting some well deserved promotions. Health and personal life came second. Now, his head was filled with thoughts of good coffee that didn’t taste like piss, delicious food that didn’t come from a microwave and people he actually cared enough to prod himself to actually talk to instead of throwing curses at.

Yet, the angel and demon were no permanent residents in his apartment. They only stayed with him because it was their given task. He didn’t know when they had to report their evaluations back to their respective realm, but Gavin knew for certain that they would be out of his life for good by then and it... Well... The idea of them leaving left a painfully bitter taste in his mouth.

Yeah... Comfort was a danger. Once you got tangled up in it, it was impossible for you to shrug off the rough edges of life like droplets of water. Gavin had unintentionally allowed himself to rest against that softness and was now reluctant to return to his cold and lonely days. He knew this whole relationship he had with the angelic and demonic beings was never meant to last, but he had still dropped his guard down and was now vulnerable to the inevitable hurt that would occur when it was the time of their departure.

‘Gavin? Is something wrong?’ Connor asked softly, pulling the Detective out of his sombre train of thoughts.

‘Nothing,’ the rough brunet replied with a huff as he gestured at his empty cup of coffee. His day off was really turning into one of deep contemplation, something he disliked the most. ‘Another. Please.’

The angel tilted his head slightly with a questioning gaze, but he went to refill the cup with coffee, putting in the perfect amount of cream and sugar that suited the human’s taste. ‘You have been rather absentminded these days. Is something wrong at work?’

‘No,’ Gavin answered as he took a small sip of his drink. ‘Just... tired. I guess.’

Connor hummed lightly at that response. ‘Have anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar?’

‘Have anyone told you that you have a face that is practically begging to be punched?’ the human asked sarcastically.

‘I’ll take that as a yes,’ the angel said with an easy smile, not even taking the obvious threat seriously.

‘Whatever,’ Gavin huffed out as he brought the cup to his lips and avoided the questioning gaze of the angelic being. He was pretty sure that Connor had some mind reading ability, seeing he could smooth talk his way through even the biggest hardass in Detroit.

His reply somehow drew a chuckle out of Connor who looked at him with those innocent doe eyes of his and gave him the most radiant smile he had ever seen. ‘Well, whatever it is you are thinking about, you’re just overthinking it.’

‘I’m not,’ Gavin retorted as he sets his cup down.

‘We are not going anywhere,’ Connor said softly.

‘What the fuck are you talking about now?’ Gavin asked, trying his best to suppress his reaction, not wanting to give the angel any hint that he had hit the nail on the head.

‘You don’t need to be afraid that we are leaving you behind, like so many others had in your past,’ the angel continued in his comforting tone of voice. ‘We will be by your side until the very end.’

‘I’m not scared,’ the human bit out as he kept his eyes away from the angelic being. He would not admit it. He refused to admit it. He flinched when soft and gentle hands were placed on his cheeks, turning his head back to face the angel who regarded him with the most reassuring smile he had ever seen. Suddenly, the world seemed to slow down to a snail-pace as grey blue eyes watched the angel leaned in closer and a small pressure was felt on his lips.

Gavin blinked owlishly as his brain was scrambling to register the fact that Connor, of all people, or should he say angels, kissed him. Him! The biggest asshole in all of Detroit!

When Connor pulled away from him, Gavin’s tongue remained tied and his lips were locked, so many threats and curses were bubbling in his throat, but none managed to erupt in a volcanic fashion. If it was someone else, the brunet was sure he would be blasting them away machine gun style with his harsh and blunt words. Towards this angel, the bastard side of him remained awfully quiet and left awkward and emotionally constipated Gavin to handle this mess on his own.

‘Why?’ the human whispered softly, mind was still stuck in a tornado of “what the fuck” and his heart was running an endless horse track.

‘Because I love you,’ Connor answered gently with the most serene smile, his fingers continued to caress the rough face of the human. ‘You have your flaws that you used to hide behind and bad decisions made out of selfish desires, but I know the kind man you are hiding in your heart. That’s why I was assigned to you. You have a good soul.’

GOD! THIS ANGEL WAS GOING TO KILL HIM SOFTLY WITH HIS DAMN SWEET WORDS! Gavin’s mind was yelling while his whole face was bright red in embarrassment and by the twinkling light in those soulful brown eyes of the angel, Connor was enjoying his reaction a tad too much!

‘You are an ass. Do you know that?’ Gavin asked harshly, about to give Connor a piece of his mind to pull himself out of the damn teenage boy blushing mode. Sadly, the angel just shut him up by kissing him once more, deeply and lovingly.

Shit... He was really in love, wasn’t he?

***

The Detective was pretty sure that things were going to awkward as Heaven and Hell after Connor’s little love declaration, especially with the demon in the room per say. Surprisingly, Nines remained rather impassive and did not seem to mind that the angel was infatuated with him, which kind of calmed Gavin down, because he had zero interest in dealing with a broody and antagonistic demon. Nonetheless, the awkward feeling didn’t wholly vanish. In fact, whenever they were together, Gavin was feeling extra nervous. It wasn’t like he and Connor were officially dating or anything, but the strange anxiety remained strong whenever he was with Nines, making him wonder since when did he ever care about the feelings of the third wheel in this situation.

‘Has work been difficult for you?’

The question threw the human off slightly as his drifting mind landed back in his body, brown eyes turned to stare into the icy blue ones of the demon, where a sparkle of worry laid bare on the cold colour.

‘No, I’m fine. Work was... okay,’ Gavin stuttered out his reply, rubbing the back of his neck as he quickened his pace, to put distance between himself and the demon. Unfortunately, Nines easily caught up with a few steps. Damn those long legs of his...

‘You are... uncomfortable...’ Nines remarked, seemingly confused by his reaction. Goddamn it! Why did the demon have to have this strange adorableness on him whenever he was confused?!

‘Geez, what gave that away?’ the human muttered sarcastically, ducking his head to keep this weird blush on his face away from the demon beside him.

‘Do I frighten you so much?’ Nines questioned softly,

‘Me? Scared of you? Oh puh-lease,’ Gavin spat out. This was one of things that annoyed him the most. Oh yes, scary horned demon here! I should be oh-so-afraid over here! LIKE HELL HE WOULD BE! He rounded on the demon, getting into his face as much as he could while he was missing that few damn inches. ‘Get this through that thick skull of yours Nines! YOU are ANYTHING but SCARY to me!’

The brunet could feel the damn veins on his head throbbing madly as he watched a smile stretched on Nines’ lips. A frown or his usual Terminator face he could accept, but a smile?! THAT WAS IT!

Gavin moved to grab Nines’ collar while his other hand was balled into a fist, though he had forgotten completely that the demon was a skilled fighter himself. So his attempt to deliver a broken nose ended with him pressed against the wall of the alleyway they were in and his wrists were trapped by one strong hand above his head. Added the fact that Nines had suddenly gone full demon look, the Detective realized he had unintentionally crossed a line he didn’t notice was there.

The human was bracing himself for a punch in the face or even a kick in the guts, but instead of hitting him in retaliation, the demon just leaned down and kissed him. Unlike Connor’s kiss, Nines kissed roughly, all tongue and teeth, with a huge dose of possessiveness behind it. Gavin had thought about biting the demon, but... for a stoic bastard, he was a damn good kisser...

By the time, they pulled away from each other, both of them had a nice flush on their face and a daze haze was still cloaking their eyes. Gavin breathed heavily as he tried to get his scrambled and melted brain to work, though it was rather difficult with how close the demon was and... Shit! He hadn’t even noticed the scaly tail had wrapped itself around his leg!

‘What... what was that about?’ Gavin stuttered as he covered the lower half of his face with his arm, acting like he was rubbing his lips on his sleeve. Fuck, his heart needed to stop hammering against his chest!

‘I liked you. A lot,’ Nines answered while his tail tightened itself around the human’s limb.

‘You are not helping by saying that,’ Gavin muttered, averting his gaze from the demon’s burning one. Yeah, too hot for him to handle.

The taller male pulled back slightly and took hold of the brunet’s chin, tilting his head so that their eyes are locked once more. A smirk graced the usually stoic being as he said, ‘Don’t worry. I can be gentle.’

Okay... Nines wanted to murder him with his hot look and sexy promises? He pretty much succeeded in aces. Pulse racing madly? Check. Heart drumming passionately? Check. And getting turned on by those tempting words? Triple check on that one.

Nines chuckled in delight as he learned in to nuzzle into the human’s hair, making Gavin blushed harder at the open affection. Who knew that demons could be so cuddly when they were... Ahem... In the mood. Slightly worse than angels... Oh...

Oh shit...

‘Wait... Connor...’ Gavin murmured as he looked away in shame. He would only admit this once to himself that he did care about the angel who obviously loved him and he also loved him back... So he would be acting a bit... unfaithful... if he continued this little dance with the demon.

Nines turned the human’s attention back on him as he caged him against the wall once more as he whispered softly into his ear, ‘Neither of us is so prideful that we won’t share you, Gavin.’

Shit... The Devil deal was sealed with another searing kiss.

***

Humans were naturally greedy. Definitely a major flaw in their design. Not that Gavin would like to be philosophical about it, especially when he was feeling like a satisfied cat that had eaten not one but two canaries.

In a way, despite the unusual circumstance that tied all three of them together and led to this odd development of their relationship, the human couldn’t find a reason to complain about the change. Both his angelic lover and his demonic lover filled certain empty parts in him. Connor satisfied his need for gentle affection and emotional needs. Nines gave him his much needed dose of carnal pleasure and physical stress relief. Sure, they all knew that the days they could maintain this status quo was numbered, seeing Gavin was still a mortal being, though his lovers certainly didn’t care or weren’t in a hurry to get him to his deadline.

No, lying on this bed with a lover on each side, cuddling him in their sleep, where one’s wings covered his upper body and the other’s warm tail wrapped around his legs, it was the perfect picture of a love that broke all laws. Shame, that he couldn’t take a picture. Gavin was pretty sure he would be the envy of all.


End file.
